


Rest

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, new relationship 'oh god how do i boundaries' panic, references to being kept captive by fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Patton cant sleepVirgil doesn’t really… want to.It works outLove and Other FairytalesVerse





	Rest

Patton was being silly.

Yes, he was in fairyland. Yes, he was the only human in a  _very_  long way. Yes, he was currently alone.

But this room was directly next to Virgil’s, who had easily the best hearing of anyone he knew. The door was charmed not to let anyone but him and Virgil through, the window so  _no one_  could get through, and the dead end hallway they were in was  _also_  charmed.

And yet that first night, Patton hadn’t slept a wink, even though he’d had all of about eight hours of sleep in the past forty-eight

Every sound made him jump, scanning the room for intruders, and even though he knew the window wasn’t passable he kept staring at it with wide eyes, convinced he could see black shapes or pale eyes in the moonlight. His heartbeat was so heavy that the throbbing in his throat was all Patton could hear.

_If you need anything just tell me._

But surely something like this wasn’t what Virgil was talking about. Food he could eat without being at risk of getting stuck, or directions, or even something to keep himself occupied when White or Virgil wasn’t around – there was no way Virgil had been talking about Patton being  _afraid of the dark_.

Well. Patton  _wasn’t_  afraid of the dark. Patton was afraid of  _fairyland_.

But he couldn’t  _say_  that. He’d  _asked_  Virgil to bring him here. And Virgil didn’t have to do it, but he did because it was important to Patton, and then he’d given Patton a room of his own, arguably the safest room in the whole fairy hill, and promised to take care of everything.

How could Patton possibly try to ask for  _more_? Especially something as silly as-

As what?

Patton sighed, burying his burning face in his pillow and resisting he urge to let out a frustrated scream that Virgil would almost certainly hear through the wall.

As sharing a bed. Because that was what Patton wanted, was to not be alone, and to have Virgil right there so Patton could see or feel him as he fell asleep and be sure he was safe. But how could he ask Virgil to do that when they’d kissed about a handful of times and, if Patton was being completely literal about it, had technically met three days ago?

That’d be quite the way to spook off a new boyfriend.

Patton settled for huffing into the pillow instead of screaming.

He had to do  _something_. The moonlight had shifted angles – he’d been laying awake for hours, and he hadn’t slept at all the night before. He was so  _tired_ , but sleep just wouldn’t come.

He considered sticking it out until morning and then asking Virgil for something to help him sleep tomorrow. Surely there were all kinds of charms or potions or spells that would help.

But Patton didn’t even like to take melatonin because it made him groggy. He definitely wasn’t excited about the prospect of sleeping pills, magic or not.

There was a long, low creak, which Patton – having grown up in a very old farmhouse – knew, in his head at least, was just the sound of ancient walls settling.

But it sent a shiver of fear up his spine, and Patton couldn’t take it anymore.

Shaking, he crawled out of the covers, his bare feet tapping on the stone floor as he crossed the room and dragged the blanket and pillow with him.

He wouldn’t ask to share the bed – Virgil had a rug, and maybe Virgil would let him move another bed in there with him or maybe Virgil would just look at him like he was nuts, but well.

Whatever way it went, Patton was about to find out.

* * *

Virgil pulled the thread from his palm, steady and even. When he had a reasonable length, he looped it around his fingers, twisting and knotting it to the previous line.

Dozens of soft gloves and hats in varying sizes, a couples shirts, the haphazard beginning of a familiar style of shawl that Virgil had gotten a quarter of the way through and then torn in half when he realized what he was making.

All of them were scattered around him, on top of the covers, draped over the bed frame and spilling onto the floor.

Virgil’s eyes felt a little heavy, but it was easy enough to ignore.

Virgil didn’t strictly  _need_  to sleep but it was pretty uncomfortable not to. He wondered absently if he’d get used to the discomfort or get over his irrational terror first.

But he could barely stand to  _blink_ , let alone actually lay down and close his eyes, not when the inside of his eyelids had been all he’d looked at for a hundred years. Not when the last time he’d fallen asleep he’d lost everything.

So he was going to be dispensing lots of cloth gifts for the foreseeable future. If Roman and Logan or even Patton even  _wanted_ to take clothes from Virgil – objectively, Virgil knew that would be pretty reckless on their part, even if just the idea of hurting one of them made his stomach revolt.

Something moved in the hallway and Virgil’s focused narrowed, alarm bells blaring in his head. Except it came from the dead end of the hallway, and the only thing in that direction was-

Something tapped on his door, so quiet he definitely wouldn’t have heard it if he was human.

“Patton?” he said softly.

A sharp intake of breath.

“… yeah, it’s me,”

Virgil stood, waving his hand to open the door at the same time, and by the time it was open Virgil was in the doorway with his arms half-extended.

“Are you alright?”

Patton shuffled awkwardly, refusing to look Virgil in the eyes.

“I… yeah, I’m- I mean-”

Virgil smiled wanly.

“Y’know, just because you can lie doesn’t mean you should,”

Patton flushed, clearing his throat.

“I… I  _am_  fine, I’m just- just being dumb, neverm-”

Virgil hesitated, still feeling wrong-footed in unfamiliar territory, but then Patton started moving back towards his room and Virgil gripped his hands before he could get away.

Patton was bright, petal-pink now, and Virgil could feel color rising on his own face.

Gently enough that Patton could break the hold if he really wanted to, Virgil tugged on Patton’s hands.

Patton sighed in relief, following Virgil into the room without hesitating.

“I’m so sorry for waking you up but I just-”

Patton’s eyes fell on the bed as Virgil closed the door.

“You… were you awake?”

“Yeah,” said Virgil, gathering up the clothes and tossing them in the basket of half-finished pieces in the corner. He’d sort them out later.

And then they were standing on opposite sides of Virgil’s bed, looking at each other.

All the freckles on Patton’s face were visible, dozens of little gold specks on his red cheeks. Virgil cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So, are you- what’s wrong?”

Patton let out a breath that puffed out his cheeks.

“I got… I got scared, is all,” he said quietly.

Virgil had never actually experienced such a strong desire to hold someone, so he couldn’t really be blamed, he thought, for freezing like a deer in headlights.

“And I know you charmed the hall, and the door, and the window, and I know it doesn’t make any sense to be afraid but I just- I’m  _really_ sorry-”

“Pat,” said Virgil, and Patton’s mouth shut with an audible click, “You don’t have to  _apologize,_ ”

Patton didn’t seem convinced.

Virgil’s heart beat picked up, and he set his nerves and reached a hand across the bed.

Patton took it, instantly, like he had absolute faith in Virgil’s intentions. He climbed up, and Virgil followed him, trying not to be painfully conscious of the fact that his heartbeat was palpable in his teeth.

Patton didn’t let go of his hand, and then they were laying side by side, facing each other, their fingers clasped between them.

“You’re in kind of a scary place for a human,” said Virgil, “I think I’d honestly be more worried if you  _weren’t_  freaked out,”

“But you did so much to make me feel better-”

“I wanted you in here anyway,” Virgil blurted, and then immediately wanted to punch himself in the mouth.

“I mean,” he cleared his throat, “Just- I knew I’d feel better, if I could see you and make sure nothing- but I didn’t want you to think I was going to-”

Patton started laughing.

“What?” said Virgil, a little indignant.

“I’m sorry,” said Patton, “You just- that’s why  _I_  didn’t ask to stay in here,”

Virgil couldn’t help but start laughing himself, just a bit.

Patton shuffled forward, just a few inches – a question. Virgil tugged his hand encouragingly, and Patton huddled into Virgil’s chest, resting his head directly over Virgil’s heartbeat and sighing in contentment.

Virgil wrapped one arm around Patton’s back, the other in his soft hair. Seized with impulse, he kissed the top of Patton’s head and was rewarded with a happy little hum.

“Goodnight, Virgil,”

“Night, Pat,”

Patton’s breathing evened out into little puffing noises that were not quite snores. He smelled sweet, like white sugar and warmth and he was so soft and trusting that it brought a lump to Virgil’s throat.

Virgil’s eyes slipped close, peaceful. Before he knew it, he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on tumblr and i take prompts in this series so like [eyes emoji]


End file.
